


Appretiation

by Lizzy0305



Series: Secrets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their wedding, Harry and Severus would like to thank one special person for helping them get together in the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appretiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).



> **Another one of the Untold Secrets that Sheankelor (it's always you, darling) asked me to write.  
>  And doing this made me feel good.   
> DO READ SECRETS OF MIDNIGHT before you read this. It will probably make no sense otherwise.  
> This happens after Midnight Marriage, during their big wedding.  
> Million thanks for Sexy.Lil.Emo for editing this one for me as well :) Darling, I love you so much!**

# Appreciation

 

“Did you see, she’s here. I don’t even believe it,” said Harry, correcting his crooked tie.

“Why the hell did she even come?” Severus reacted looking at the reflection of his husband in the mirror. “Or better question, why the hell did you invite her?”

Harry shined a grin at him, the mirror version of his face even winked coquettishly. “Don’t you remember, she’s the reason we’re together.”

“Dear me, why didn’t you tell me sooner. I had hoped the reason was because we loved one another, but it seems I have been set up.”

Harry turned around and pulled Severus down into a tender kiss. “We do,” said Harry softly. “I wanted to thank her.”

“Oh you mean you wanted to see her face when you tell her.” Severus corrected him with a raised eyebrow.

“That too,” Harry grinned. “How do I look?”

“Not as good as you looked last week, when we had our real wedding. Or last night for that matter. You know, when you were naked in our bed with a silver ring around your cock and a dildo in your arse,” Severus smirked.

Harry stepped closer. “Don’t forget the leather restraints.”

A deep rumble broke out from Severus’ mouth as he leant to Harry’s neck and kissed it. He bit into the soft skin and sucked it in, leaving there a fresh red mark. “Oh, love, you think I could ever forget that?”

Harry laughed lightly than grabbed the hands that wondered on his body. “We don’t have time for this,” he said softly as he walked towards the door, pulling Severus behind him. “We have a wedding to do.”

“Again,” came the response in a tired voice.

**o.O.o**

Harry walked towards the witch with Hermione on his side as his protector. She seemed furious with the woman who had many times challenged her in her werewolf legislations. Another reason, why Harry wanted to do this.

Luckily, the witch wasn’t alone. Not that Harry was happy to see the other woman there too, not her blond curls, her long crimson nails, or even her glasses with the tiny stones which, Harry was glad to discover, were currently missing one gem.

“I hate her,” Hermione snarled viciously next to him.

They stopped a few feet from the disliked pair, when he heard Rita’s question.

“So Dolores, tell me, what do you think of all this...” her arm flailed towards the crowd with an elegant move, “wedding.”

“Well you know, Rita dear,” said Umbridge, “what is my opinion about this wedding.”

Her evasive answer didn't stop Skeeter from asking more. The acid green Quick-Note Quill was hovering over them with a piece of parchment, seeming immensely busy.

“Oh come now, Dolores, there must be something you can tell me and my dear readers about Potter and Snape. You taught one of them while working with the other. How was that?” Rita asked eagerly.

Harry had an idle smile on his face even though he could almost literally hear Hermione grinding her teeth. As Umbridge talked about how incompatible she always found Snape and just how ignorant and lazy Harry was as a child, the young man just watched the remarkably toad-like features, the pink clothes, the disgustingly sweet smile and felt sick to the very last nerve in his system.

“I fucking hate her too,” he groaned surprised how much resentment he still felt about the woman. He then walked closer forcing a smile on his face.

“Rita, Miss Umbridge, how nice of you to accept the invitation.”

The ugly big eyes turned at Harry and he could see a vein starting to pulse under Umbridge’s right eye.

“And you know what, Rita,” Dolores went on pretending Harry and Hermione didn't even exist even though she was looking right into the emerald eyes. “that is the exact reason why I believe that this wedding should have never happened. What kind of example are we showing to our young children, I ask. Marriage between two men, how incredibly revolting. And just look around you, half-bloods and even lower creatures everywhere, treated like guests, as equals of us wizards and witches.”

Rita looked like she had just won the highest prize there was for journalists. Her huge green eyes where wide open and she seemed thrilled as she listened to Umbridge.

“Filthy men, both and everyone else who stands by them on this day. Filthy, I tell you, Rita.” Umbridge went on with her mad ramblings. “I feel ashamed that we must celebrate Harry Potter yet he is nothing but a degraded, dirty little-“

“One more word,” thundered a threateningly deep voice and Harry turned around before Severus would do something he shouldn’t.

“It’s alright, love,” he smiled reassuringly and wove his arm around his husband. “Let her finish. She has the right to speak her mind.”

“Yes, she has,” Rita agreed vehemently.

“Her _what_?” Hermione whispered to Harry so that only their little group could hear. Harry smiled but it didn't help to alleviate Severus’ fury.

“You heard me you filthy man,” Umbridge spat, standing up. She was still so short, both Severus and Harry literally looked down on her. “You both disgust me! I knew what you were from the first moment! Liars, sodomists, disgrace to the wizard name!”

Hermione laughed at her which seemed to have anger her even more. “I never thought she would think that way, Harry,” said the young woman. She was smiling evilly. “After all, it’s all her merit.”

Rita gasped, even her quill stopped for a moment and listened. “How dare you, you little bi-“

“ _Not_ in front of me, you won’t insult her!” Harry snapped before she could say the word, his hand already on his wand.

This time it was Severus’ turn to calm him down. He chose the most effective method. He placed a soft kiss on Harry’s ear, before he whispered, “It’s alright, dear.”

The public display of affection made Umbridge mad. She snarled spitting words like, “Filthy!”, “Disgusting!” and “Sodomy!”

But Rita hushed her and the fact that even her supposed ally had turned against her, made her collect herself.

“Yes, but is it true,” asked Skeeter, looking from Harry to Hermione, then to Umbridge. “Did you help them?”

“Oh we wouldn’t be together without her,” Harry nodded.

“You’re lying, boy!” Umbridge cried but Rita shushed her again.

“Tell me Harry, the true story of the wedding of the year! My readers and I would love to hear it!”

“Well you know, when Miss Umbridge was a professor at Hogwarts, she had a very peculiar method to use as detention. She made us write lines,” Harry held a short break before he added, “with our blood. When the other professor’s found out she threatened to fire them.” Harry let out a dramatic sigh. “Dark times, those were.”

“Once I met Harry after his detention,” Severus took over, “His hand was bleeding and I helped him with his wounds. But even with my help, her mark is still on him.”

Harry turned to Rita and said his words directly to her. “I could never forgive Dolores Umbridge for the malicious things he had done to my schoolmates and I but I think a part of me _is_ grateful for her, because without her I would have never had the chance to realize how remarkable person Severus Snape is. Without her and her wrongdoings, I would have never learned the true side of the man I later on fell in love with.”

“Filthy lies!” Shouted Umbridge, staggering backwards.

“Oh I don't think so,” Harry smiled. “I did learn my lesson, you see.” He held up his hand, showing the ‘I must not tell lies’ line that was still scratched deeply in the back of his hand.

Rita gasped again and her pen ran on the parchment with amazing speed, noting down everything.

“Is everything all right, Harry Potter?” asked a serene and nicely deep voice. It was enough for Harry to look at Umbridge’s terrified expression to know who just joined their group.

“Yes, Firenze, thank you,” he answered the centaur. Suddenly Umbridge turned around and started running, her short legs taking her far away.

All of them watched as the little pink figure became even smaller, then suddenly disappeared.

“Well, this was fun,” Harry noted merrily.

“Harry, knowing our little deal from back then, when Dolores was your professor, I think it is safer for me to ask, do you allow me to print this conversation you just had with Dolores Umbridge?” Rita inquired, looking at Hermione tensely from the corner of her eyes, as she snapped her crocodile bag closed.

“Oh Rita,” said Harry sweetly. “You wouldn’t be here if I didn't want you to post it.”

“You better make them look good,” Hermione added, flicking an imaginary bug off her shoulder.


End file.
